


Love Remains the Same [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Too much time, too long defending</i><br/>You and I are done pretending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Remains the Same [FANVID]

Download: [Love Remains the Same](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Love_Remains_the_Same.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyIYCw4qCf0) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

  
Music: "Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale

 

For SHarecon 2010.

 

 


End file.
